


God

by First_officer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cедьмой сезон, после 7*02<br/>Что случилось после того, как Дин видел ушедшего в воду Кастиэля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vardek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/gifts).



\- Кастиэль. Ангел Господень.  
Федеральный маршал смотрит на выловленного «утопленника» бесцветным взглядом человека, повидавшего за свою жизнь слишком многое:  
\- Федералы разберутся, кто ты там есть. А вот то, что ты в розыске за массовое убийство - совсем другой разговор.  
Наручники щелкают на запястьях, спинка сиденья машины холодит мокрую кожу. Рубашки нет, как и плаща. Вессель избавился от них, когда им управляли левиафаны. Брюки - это все что осталось. Голые ступни чувствуют шероховатый узор резинового коврика на днище машины. Проблесковые огни бросают блики на дорогу, сирены включены. Его везут как особо опасного преступника. В машине с решетками. Кастиэль, виском прижавшись к стеклу, молча смотрит на гладь дороги. Фонари бросают длинные тени в ночь. Его первую ночь на Земле без Бога. Благодать покинула его.  
Приехали. Подталкивают в спину, что-то передают по рации, Кас бредет по коридорам, выкрашенным в язвительный белый, и щурится от света на допросе. В него тыкают иголками, заглядывают в глаза, щупают, вертят, крутят, ищут какие-то дурманящие препараты и все время спрашивают.  
\- Имя? Фамилия? Где родился? Сообщники?  
Он давно не спал, глаза слезятся - так непривычно.  
\- Кастиэль. Я не родился, был создан. У меня нет матери. Есть только Отец.  
\- Хорошо. Кто твой отец?  
\- Господь.  
Специальный федеральный агент тушит сигарету и кивает кому-то за стеклом выключить видеозапись. Его называют «специальный федеральный агент» не потому, что костюм сидит ладно, уголки губ кривятся устало и равнодушно, серые глаза цепляются за всклоченные волосы, щетину и наконец смотрят в расширенный темный зрачок.  
\- На тебе тридцать три убийства. И если сейчас ты думаешь сыграть комедию и добиться смягчения приговора, то это вряд ли. Понимаешь?  
Он говорит очень спокойно, и Кастиэль, глядя, как тлеет сигарета в пепельнице, остро ощущает одиночество. Здесь нет Дина, чтобы объяснить ему, что делать.  
\- У нас видео с камеры наблюдения, показания свидетелей – там, где ты их оставил. И толпы жаждущих справедливости фанатиков. Добавь к этому губернатора, на которого пресса спустила всех собак.  
\- Я не понимаю, зачем собак…  
Кастиэль не успевает договорить - стоящий позади охранник, прихватив за голову, с размаху прикладывает его лицом об стол. Мир плывет, идет пятнами. Кровь с разбитой скулы и сломанного носа заливает лицо. Боль ослепляет. Затем приходит гул в голове и картинка первого плана.  
Толстая папка с красным грифом.  
\- Джимми Новак. Пропавший, вернувшийся, обвиненный в убийстве. Убийствах. Мы долго искали твою семью, Джимми. Они ждут в соседней комнате. Хочешь с ними поговорить?  
Мужчина на стуле со сцепленными позади спинки руками в наручниках качает головой.  
– Я не Новак. Они знают правду.  
Но когда женщина, которая была женой Джеймса Новака, бледная от испуга, встречается с ним взглядом, Кастиэль понимает, что она ничем не сможет ему помочь. Ее глаза шарят по багровому отеку на щеке и застывают на синеве в глазах.  
\- Мы только начали жить заново, понимаешь? Моя девочка… - она обрывает себя на полуслове, тянется за платком, хочет оттереть кровь.  
Следователь предупреждает ее жест:  
– Ваш бывший супруг разбил себе голову, пытаясь ввести следствие в заблуждение и выдать себя за сумасшедшего. Сюда уже идет врач.  
Кастиэль молчит, и только когда она медленно отодвигает металлический стул, чтобы встать, он шепчет:  
\- Позвоните Дину, прошу вас.  
Точнее, ему кажется, что он шепчет. Разбитые губы кривятся в попытке сказать пару слов, но голос молчит.  
Проблемы, которые он принес братьям; боль, которую заставил пережить. Втаскивать их в еще одни неприятности просто неправильно. В конце концов, вокруг только люди. Его судят по закону и за преступления, которые он действительно совершил.  
И он замолкает. Соглашаясь с ее показаниями. Да. Я, Джимми Новак. Признаю свою вину.  
Агент еще какое-то время смотрит на него: обычный человек, внешне очень тихий, спокойный. Никогда не поверишь, что такой вот ангелоподобный тип способен убить три десятка человек.  
\- Ты веришь в Бога, Джимми?  
Ангел поднимает на него пристальный взгляд.  
Следователь складывает документы и фотографии со стола. Девушка с разорванной грудной клеткой смотрит на него, открыв рот. Кровь на снимке темнее, чем он запомнил ее тогда.  
\- Ей было двадцать три. За что ты убил ее? – он задает вопрос, но ему не нужны ответы. У маньяков бывают весьма виртуозные теории на счет своих жертв.  
Кастиэль молчит какое-то время, затем опускает взгляд:  
\- Я не помню.  
Мужчина качает головой, темная кожа по контрасту с белой рубашкой отливает эбонитом.  
\- Играть в амнезию тоже не выход. Прощай, Джимми.  
Он не обернулся у выхода.  
Сидя в камере предварительного заключения, Кастиэль растирает затекшие руки медленными, чуть заторможенными движениями. На коже остаются следы. А раньше не оставалось даже шрамов от пуль. Он ложится на койку, притянув ноги к груди, и закрывает глаза.  
Дин…

***

Рядом в машине - брат, в голове которого «Апокалипсис сегодня». Впереди – неизвестность и все та же война. Война, на которой умирают друзья, близкие; даже те, которые, казалось, никогда не оступятся. Те, которые вели его когда-то очень давно. В другой жизни.  
А позади в багажнике - грязный, мятый плащик.  
Когда-то его звали Джимми Новак. Маленький парень с верой в Господа. Что сделала с тобой вера?  
Джимми…  
Нет. Кастиэль.  
Дин был честен с собой.  
Кто из них улыбался безгрешными синими глазами в минуты, когда мир рушился и они с братом останавливали пришествие всадников на землю. Кто держал его на краю, когда надежды не было?  
Бог?  
Бог с глазами ангела?  
Какая нелепая шутка. Правда, Кас. Ты не умеешь шутить. Зачем тебе быть Богом? Чтобы я верил в тебя? Чтобы шел за тобой? Чтобы убивал ради тебя? Кас, ты последний дурак на планете с биркой "Земля". Какой же ты дурак...  
Глубокой ночью Саймон и Гарфункель рвут ноты в "Bridge Over Troubled Water". Импала ловит на капоте огни одиноких дорог. Сэм спит и хмурится. А Дин вспоминает какие-то моменты жизни. Здесь и сейчас, в полумраке салона он может позволить себе пережить потерю. Отдать дань памяти, чтобы не чувствовать боль. Только все равно болит. Тяжело ноет под сердцем. Что-то страшное случилось с миром, в котором Кастиэль предал его. Шепот мыслей уводит в сторону, и Дин задумчиво смотрит в зеркало заднего вида. Он помнит, как на заднем сиденье уснул Кас, кажется полжизни назад. Друзья, последние оплоты в абсолютном мраке надвигающегося дня, тают как один. Они умирают у него на руках. И каждый раз все, что остается, это разбитое зеркало заднего вида, в котором прошлое еще только вчера. 

***

Кастиэль привыкает. Отзываться на имя "Джимми". Соглашаться с тем, что ему говорят, быть послушным. Мятежный ангел Господа. Люцифер признал бы в этом знакомый почерк. Он старается смирить себя, научить послушанию и часто молчит. Глядя в страницы Библии, где восстает над всем Бог. Бог глазами Человечества. Великий. Всепрощающий. Милосердный.  
Иногда ночью в камере человеку кажется, что он слышит шелест крыльев или звуки небесного легиона. Убивший братьев своих падший ангел. Клеймо человеческой жизни не печалит веселя. Что значит холод камеры заключения по сравнению с тишиной внутри. С истинным одиночеством рода человеческого. Что значит голод по сравнению с тоской, срезающей сердце в предрассветную рань, когда мир замирает перед зеркалом нового дня. Что значит боль по сравнению с невозможностью сказать: "Прости меня", - и получить прощение. Прости меня ради Бога, в которого ты не веришь! Просто прости мне…  
Его судят, признают виновным. Ищут в поступках следы религиозного терроризма, исламизма, задают каверзные хитрые вопросы. Он твердит, устало и обреченно:  
\- Бог один, но не во имя Его я вершил суд земной и небесный. Заблуждение мое вызвано… - синие глаза, будто стекляшки, смотрят на следователя с надеждой на понимание, пристально, будто на исповеди; и все детекторы лжи выдают расписные результаты правды-кривды. Он не лжет. Никогда. И врачи снова колют, щупают, проверяют. Они ищут тонкий огонек лжи в кристальных глазах ангела.  
\- Фанатик, - разочарованно бормочет кто-то, собирая провода после допроса.  
Кастиэль поднимает глаза, и лампа над головой кажется солнцем. В тот день, когда мир спасли три неудачника и один пьяница. Эта лампа… протуберанцы вспышек памяти полосуют мир за закрытыми глазами.  
Верит ли он? Верит ли в того Бога, чья непостижимость превышала даже его возможности? Пути, которыми он вел ангела, часто заводили во тьму, на самое дно ада человеческого.  
Следователь смотрит в бледное лицо мужчины напротив. Неестественное спокойствие, проявившееся во взгляде через несколько дней после ареста, смущало. Было в этом что-то от безумия или наваждения. Одухотворенность сквозила в том, как он цитировал Библию. В том, как, одержимый своей верой, не боялся обвинения; в том, как гас – загораясь, и тлел – молча. Человек-факел. Человек-иллюзия. Будто все в нем было ненастоящим.  
Откат сознания был темным пятном в воспоминаниях, в которых Дин медленно опускался на колени. Ваш новый Бог…  
Как унизительно тихо было тогда у портала. Как презрительно его смертный смотрел в синие глаза весселя. Непокоренный ни адом, ни небесами. Может быть, это он тогда был Богом. Его проявлением на Земле. Может, это он тогда ночью говорил ему – остановись. Вернись ко мне. И я забуду твое предательство. Отрекись Кастиэль! 

***

\- Сделку? - Кроули щурится в улыбке.  
Он стоит позади следователя, сунув руки в карманы.  
Чтобы получить душу этого весселя в вечное пользование, он готов еще пару раз подмахнуть ангеловой примитивности. Как и каждый солдат, Кастиэль все еще верен долгу. Осталось выяснить, кому из своих Богов он служит. Тому, что пропал, или тому, что сейчас в баре заливает проблему дешевым виски. 

***

\- Свободу?  
Ангел молчит. Библия у него на коленях раскрыта, но он не читает.  
\- Может разговор? Дина сюда на часик?  
Джимми Новак поднимает глаза и смотрит на демона перед собой.  
Кроули, как ласковый любовник, садится рядом и приобнимает за плечи:  
\- Просто скажи мне, чего ты хочешь? Я все сделаю Кастиэль.  
Голос журчит тихо, вкрадчиво. Обещая. Полмира, если надо.  
Тишина в ответ.  
Раздражение мелькает в темных глазах, и жар его рук становится ощутимым. Адом веет от него. Распахнутым и равнодушным.  
\- Ты передумаешь.  
Опустив голову, Кастиэль читает:  
\- И не убоюсь я зла…  
Кроули встает, пожимает плечами и заканчивает фразу:  
\- ...пока ты со мной. Только где твой Бог? 

***

\- Фанатик-то наш приуныл. Все с Библией, помирать собрался?  
\- Отними-ка.  
\- Кого?  
\- Книгу, блин! Что, не ясно?  
Когда у тебя забирают Бога, остается только книга, к которой он когда-то приложил свою длань, а потом не остается даже книги, не остается веры в пустом сосуде сознания, и сознания тоже не остается. Он кричит. Надрывно, надсадно, примитивно. Так выли люди, впервые узрев Гнев Господень. Корчились и просили. Молчали небеса. И гас свет. Незримый, ощутимый сердцем и волей. Кастиэль рвется из весселя, но крылья больше не могут поднять его над бытием. Они бьются о стены камеры, обжигая, ломаясь, словно папирус, и снова распрямляясь в отчаянной попытке взлететь. Ангел пал там, у стены, но Человек - только сейчас.  
А где-то наверху тихо звенели колокольчики, хотя, может, это просто казалось.  
Мир не сдвинулся от того, что боль коснулась его бережной рукой лживо внимательного друга, не забывая и ни на миг не оставляя.  
Ему дали пожизненное. Приговор он прослушал, как и все вокруг. Словно в тумане виделась реальность.  
Возвращали в нее рывком.  
Под чужим телом, на узкой койке.  
\- Что ты сделал со мной… смертный… как ты мог…  
\- Что бормочет твоя девочка?  
\- Бред какой-то, она немного не в себе. Такое бывает. Давай карты.  
Он лежит, не в силах встать, раздавленный потолком, стенами, решетками чужих рук, что еще ощущались; вспоминая, как Дин сломался тогда, за минуту до конца, как пронзительно звучал треснутый от усталости голос: "Кастиэль!"  
Реальность возвращалась черными пятнами безумия, она мазала сажей его воспоминания, накручивала витки спирали в гонке за смертельный приз.  
Дин Винчестер водил, не сбавляя скорости. Ангел помнил это, ангел или вессель? Кем он был тогда – в последнюю ночь на земле?  
Салон машины после охоты пах порохом, иногда женщинами. Иногда виски и кровью. Но чаще дорогой. Он хотел сейчас туда. Хотел сказать: "Прости мне". Кровь шумела в ушах. Он падал. Вниз. 

***  
Дин моргнул и резко вывернул руль - на узкой однополосной дороге стоял ангел. Они пронеслись сквозь призрак, и машину повело резко влево. Съехав с обочины, оба еще долго молчали.  
– Чувак, ты что много выпил? - Сэм косился на брата, он не видел весселя.  
Дин промолчал.

 

***

\- Надо кушать, малыш, надо кушать. Давай понемногу.  
Друг, у которого нет ни лица, ни имени, осторожно придерживает ложку у рта. Кастиэль в госпитале при тюрьме. Он впервые понимает, что может видеть Дина, когда у изголовья стоит Жнец Смерти. Вежливый, равнодушный, придерживает алую нить и ждет. Ждет приказа. А смерть где-то в Арканзасе, заказывает пиццу и не спешит.  
Кроули усмехается; горячая тонкая душа трепещет где-то между век, она горит там, в своем маленьком аду, такая красивая, такая примитивно яркая. Коснись ее, и истает. Тот ли это суровый воин Господа, что зрил падение Люцифера и не дрогнул. То, что творили с ним в камере, было отвратительно человечно. Привычно, просто и очень понятно. Осталось дождаться, когда он, скуля и ползая на коленях, будет просить: хватит, я отдам тебе сердце, кости, душу, только убери их от меня! Кроули смотрит в распахнутые миру глаза и не видит в них отчаяния или страха. Он ничего в них не видит. Этот сосуд абсолютно полон и так же абсолютно пуст. У ангелов нет могил.  
\- Обернись, Дин… - шепчет вессель, и за много миль отсюда Винчестер оборачивается, успевая уклониться от броска вампира. Охота в самом разгаре. Только звучавший голос не был голосом брата. 

***

Рядом с Сэмом спиной к спине. Как прежде. За полшага до края. Они отстреливаются в полумраке старого дома, пули дробят стену, рисуют на обоях чудные узоры человеческого отчаяния. По левой штанине Сэма, чуть повыше калена, растекается темно-алое пятно, у Дина кончаются патроны. Последние три дня превратились в непрерывный побег, нечисть будто сорвалась с цепи - в последний раз на них напал коридорный в мотеле. Вариант "переночевать в заброшенном доме" оказался неудачным. Просыпается Дин от удушья. Призрак душит его. И если бы не Сэм, который подскочил от хрипа брата, Дин полагает - это была бы его последняя ночь на земле.  
\- Они рехнулись что ли! – сквозь грохот пальбы Дин успевает подумать, что им бы до Импалы. Уж девочка вынесет. Она всегда его выносила. Остро не хватало прикрытия. Нет. Друга.  
Он тоже вытаскивал их, когда они уже срывались. Боже, сколько раз этот пернатый придурок останавливал их врагов собой. Своей кровью. Ну, или что там вместо…  
Холод касается его ног, задевает плечи, дышит на руки. Брат, кажется, шепчет: "Прости меня". Это была его идея - заночевать здесь. Тон Дину не нравится. Так говорят те, кто уже посчитал свои шансы. Дин шансов никогда не считал, он всегда предпочитает свои карты при игре в покер.  
Палец дергает курок, глухой щелчок пустого барабана возвращает к реальности. Патроны! Он шарит по карманам, не отрывая взгляда от теней в коридоре. Что-то бросается к нему, протягивая костлявые руки, когда дом вспыхивает. Или Дину кажется, что дом горит?  
Потому что ослепительный свет режет глаза, истаивая до очертаний человеческой фигуры. И раньше чем проявилось лицо, Дин уже знал, кто это. Мерцающий словно призрак, серый, с пустыми чужими глазами, ангел поднимает правую руку, указывая на дверь, словно в немом кино. Свет, что исходит от него, пропадает, и призраки пытаются пробиться по узкому коридору. Один из них бросается на Кастиэля – ангел даже не поворачивается к опасности, только ломанные тени некогда могущественных крыльев приподнимаются, топорщась острыми краями по краю потолка. Они закрывают узкий проход, невидимые смертным, но Дин расширенными глазами смотрит, как на стене, в свете вспышек выстрелов Сэма, который продолжал защищать его с тыла, призраки остервенело рвут эти крылья.  
Кастиэль бесстрастный, непреклонный. Слишком упрямый, чтобы показать боль, и невыносимо одинокий в попытке запомнить то, как человек смотрит на него. Как раньше. С надеждой.  
– Беги, - Дин слышит его будто сквозь сон. – Беги… Дин.  
И Дин рванул к выходу, увлекая за собой Сэма. Он предпочитает сделать вид, что не видит, как ползут за ними трещины по стене, как шуршит, сдвигаясь, штукатурка; как загибаются полы зубами почерневшего дерева, обнажая останки неизвестных людей. И не слышит, как шипят призраки, бросаясь на ангела. И меркнет свет, теряется в наступающем мраке. Их первый и последний щит. 

***

Отпусти меня… отпусти… я нужен ему сейчас, нужен…  
\- Разряд!  
\- Сердечная недостаточность!  
\- Еще разряд!  
Кастиэль смотрит в потолок глазами цвета безупречного неба.  
Люди не отпускают его. Люди никогда не отпускают его. 

***

\- У ангелов нет души, это не мог быть призрак, - Бобби пьет, как обычно, из темной кружки для чая.  
\- Но я точно знаю, что видел! Пару минут буквально, но я видел его! И Сэм…  
Сэм читает пыльное наследие тамплиеров, ищет ответы в полустертых страницах и кивает. Они переглядываются с Бобби - ни тому, ни другому не нравится эта лихорадочная оживленность Дина.  
Дин затормаживает на полушаге и хмурится:  
\- Заклинание поиска. Он жив. Как он искал Анну, помнишь?  
\- Для этого нужен ангел.  
\- Сэм!  
\- Ну что? Что Сэм? При нашей последней встрече он снес мне стену в мозгу, а тебя припечатал к полу. Ах да, где-то между этим он хотел стать новым Богом. Какая досада, что он пропал, да?  
\- Сэм, - бормочет Дин, устало отирая лицо и морщась, как от боли, - брось, это же Кас. Мне нужно знать, что случилось и где он.  
Появившийся Кроули вскидывает руки:  
\- Не стоит благодарности! Но что мне за это будет? Ммм? Сделку? Чья душа задержалась в теле?  
Дин молча достает отцовский револьвер из сумки, не спеша открывает барабан, считает пули, и садится на стол. Три пули. Он какое-то время пьет виски, затем щурится в усмешке, тяжелой, бесцветной, словно тот, другой человек из будущего, которого нет.  
\- Я дам тебе три часа.  
\- Ты забываешь, я - Король Ада  
\- Дин Винчестер. Три минуты.  
Небритый, пахнущий алкоголем, усталый человек выглядел не устрашающе. "Интересно, - думает Кроули, - его таким запомнил Захария?"  
\- Хорошо, другое условие - мне нужен этот револьвер.  
\- Нет.  
Дин пробует виски губами, оно привычно жжет.  
Кроули пожимает плечами:  
\- Долго ваш пернатый друг не продержится, и вытащить его оттуда могу только я.  
\- Он жив. И ты скажешь мне, где он, - спокойно констатирует Дин.  
Внутри натягивается стальная пружина, он ждет следующей фразы демона, чтобы понять, удался ли его блеф и был ли правдив.  
\- Но-но, так не пойдет! А где моя выгода?  
И Дин едва выдыхает - Кроули торгуется, значит, он прав. Кас жив, этот пернатый дурак жив!  
\- Тогда ты мне не нужен. Земля маленькая. Я найду.  
Кроули цокает языком:  
\- У тебя мало времени.  
\- А когда его было много?  
Сэм хмыкает и утыкается взглядом в сверток. Брат так и не выкинул мятый плащ. И видимо не собирался.  
Дин едва касается резьбы на револьвере, тонкая работа. Он для пьяного почти в норме.  
\- Собирайся, Сэм, на рассвете выезжаем.  
Демон исчезает, недовольно косясь на проклятый револьвер, проклятых братьев и чертовски плохой виски у Бобби в кружке для чая. Смертные… такие смертные. 

***  
Первым делом они шерстят базы по больницам и тюрьмам. Копать глубоко не приходится – свежий скандал был на поверхности, оставалось только удивляться тому, как иногда провидение отводило взгляд от главного, когда хотело что-то скрыть.  
\- Федеральный агент… Джонс, но дело закрыто, - начальник тюрьмы удрученно смотрит на старые тикающие часы на стене. - Время позднее, мы можем перенести допрос осужденного на завтра. Распорядок…  
\- Дело крайней важности, важна каждая минута. У меня прямые и очень четкие инструкции, - высокий брюнет с видом дипломированного юриста понимающе кивает, а второй, тот, что пониже, наклоняется ближе:  
\- Это сектор вопросов государственной безопасности, и мы не можем разглашать информацию. Дайте нам двадцать минут, мы зададим пару вопросов и все.  
\- Он ни с кем не разговаривает - тронулся, вроде, на почве своей веры, - однако трубка была снята и отданы соответствующие распоряжения.  
Федералы всегда получают то, что хотят. Чертово бюро людей в черном. 

***

Дин вглядывался в лицо весселя, с трудом разбирая следы старых и новых побоев.  
\- Почему вы не сказали, что он в госпитале?  
Надзиратель пожал плечами:  
\- Это маленькая внутренняя проблема, она уже почти решена.  
\- Он почти мертв, - произносит Дин очень спокойным, размеренным тоном, от которого у Сэма поднимаются волоски на затылке.  
Дин еще улыбается очень ласково и шутит с надзирателем, но глаза у него ледяные. Глаза человека, привыкшего убивать, а главное - умеющего это делать.  
Младший брат готов встать между ничего не подозревающим начальником смены с его историями о том, как приходовала «ангела» местная аудитория ценителей прекрасного, и Дином, у которого от застывшей улыбки у глаз пролегли едва заметные морщинки, а от усилия сдержаться левая рука сжала поручень кровати так, что побелели костяшки.  
Но в какую-то минуту в нем проявляется то, что позволяло ему быть старшим – умение управлять ситуацией.  
\- О'кей, знатная байка, - он смеется, и рука отпускает поручень. – Я попробую разбудить спящую красавицу, мало ли, может вспомнит имена соучастников, но, ты понимаешь, это секретная информация.  
\- Подожду за дверью, - понимающе кивает охранник; ребята выглядят серьезными, стреляными, таких бюро не присылает мятные конфетки кушать в приемной у шефа.  
Когда он уходит, Дин медленно подходит к кровати. Аппаратура показывает пульс, но не говорит о том, как горело сердце ангела в человеческом аду. Ладонь ложится на подбородок, осторожно поворачивая голову, на шее ангела пятном порока расцветает еще совсем свежий засос. И Дин болезненно дергается и делает шаг назад. В его глазах ярость, одинокая и голодная. Он смотрит на Сэма, ничего не видя перед собой.  
Сэм, видя это, осторожно вынимает иголку от капельницы, беря на руки бывшего ангела. Кастиэль кажется игрушечным солдатиком в его руках. Он уже падал когда-то вот так. На руки братьев. Только тогда они успели его подхватить.  
\- Бальтазар…  
Шепот Сэма тонет в шорохе крыльев.  
Гнев ангела ощущается озоном в воздухе. Винчестеры были самой докучливой семьей из половины рода человеческого. Но когда его взгляд касается кровати, Дину кажется, что здание сдвигается, медленно на дюйм туда и обратно.  
Постояв с минуту рядом, Бальтазар посмотрел на человека с зелеными глазами:  
\- Я знал, что он пал. Но я не знал, что… ему нужна помощь.  
\- Ему всегда нужна помощь, - горчит замечание Дина, и он смотрит на ангела на руках брата с тоской того, кто никогда не скажет вслух "это моя вина", но смотрящий на него Сэм с полувзгляда понимает, о чем он думает.  
\- Это не так, Дин, - говорит младший уже тогда, когда Бальтазар срывает их с места и уносит путями, которыми когда-то ходил Господь. 

***

В бункере темно, тихо, Кастиэль спит нездоровым сном обколотого морфием.  
Его руки связаны «во избежание», как сформулировал Бобби, только Дину от этого не легче. Он смотрит на кажущееся таким безмятежным лицо, на котором отцветают темно-синие пятна недавней боли.  
\- Этого не должно было случиться.  
\- Да. В теории мы давно должны были сыграть в ящик вместе с планетой и уже жить в Раю.  
\- Прекрати.  
\- Он поправится.  
Дин поднимает взгляд на брата:  
\- Дело не в этом.  
Когда Кастиэль открывает глаза, Дин спит, сидя на стуле и прислонившись к стене. Ангел улыбается в полумраке, эта полуулыбка выходит только отблеском – что-то саднит в груди. "Он нашел меня. Все-таки нашел…"  
Еще какое-то время он смотрит на своего смертного и чувствует, как мир становится прозрачным и соленым; боль напоминает ему, какая цена уплачена за ожидание.  
Он лежит с закрытыми глазами и чувствует, как обжигают его человеческие эмоции, как горит то, что бьется в груди, как страшно, по-настоящему страшно проснуться и оказаться не здесь.  
Дин давно уже не спит. Его выдергивает из сна едва уловимый порыв ангела поднять руку. Звякнули цепи наручников. В тусклом свете лампы он замечает, как теряются у подушки завитки отросших лохм. Кастиэль отворачивается к стене, и этот синяк на шее снова выползает из-под вороха одеяла.  
Ревность дергается цепным псом. Такая чужая ревность.  
Он резко одергивает себя и только в этот момент понимает, что ангел пытается скрыть вполне человеческую боль. Бальтазар не исцелил его. Небеса не позволили.  
\- Эй… эй… ты очнулся, - он достает ключ от наручников и снимает их к чертям, их ангелу сейчас нужен не тюремщик, а друг. Друг…  
Приобнимает на пару минут, чтобы без лишних поводов. И отстраняется очень быстро, не желая чувствовать, сейчас вообще не желая даже думать.  
Кастиэль какое-то время молчит, смотрит куда-то в сторону:  
\- Прости мне…  
\- Брось, забыто, - пытается шутить Винчестер, только голос хрипит; ангел перед ним уязвимее, чем когда-либо, возможно потому, что ему впервые видна его боль.  
Он встает, чтобы пойти наверх поискать еды для Каса, и, уже встав, замечает взгляд весселя, страх делает его несовершенным, очень земным. Всего мгновение, затем Кастиэль опускает глаза и прячется за жестом, оправляет одеяло, и Дин замечает, что на одной руке у него синяк, почти на всю кисть. Так бывает, если заломить слишком сильно…  
"Боже, я такой дурак… он же не может… он… был там совсем…"  
\- Хочешь поговорить? - Дин говорит очень спокойно, тихо, но Кастиэль дергается как от удара: - Нет.  
Он сглатывает:  
\- Все хорошо, Дин. Со мной все хорошо.  
Этот голос врет. Учится врать. Учится прятаться, бежать, отбиваться, только бы не помнить. Только…  
Осторожно взяв его за плечи, Дин заглядывает в расширенные зрачки:  
\- Ты можешь доверять мне. Слышишь? Я позабочусь о тебе. Тебе надо доверять мне. Понимаешь?  
Кастиэль молчит. У него не осталось ничего, что могло быть полезно такому человеку, как Дин Винчестер. Но тот все равно не бросил его.  
\- Я предал Бога.  
\- Бога нельзя предать, - едва улыбается Дин, - разве не он направляет свое воинство?  
Вессель смотрит на него васильковыми глазами. Будто читает откровение или молится.  
И надо бы сейчас ляпнуть шутку про парочку баб, которые приведут Каса в порядок, но Дин молчит. Есть что-то важное в том, чтобы уметь молчать вместе. 

***

Дин пьет пиво, открыв дверцу холодильника, и косится на часы. Почти рассвет. Он плохо спал пару дней, но голова ясная и очень спокойно на сердце. Иногда в мире случаются правильные вещи. Очень редко. 

***

Кастиэль не устраивает истерик и не ждет понимания. Он, с трудом подбирая слова, пытается извиниться перед Сэмом и Бобби, внимательно слушает сводки новостей о передвижениях левиафанов, помогает по силе возможностей. Только его все равно еще штормит, иногда он тяжело прислоняется к стене и пару минут стоит с закрытыми глазами. Дин не замечает, Сэм делает вид, что не видит этого, а Бобби просто молчит - ему не нравится статика напряжения, которая пронизывает тихий, будто затаившийся дом.  
Два брата и последний падший ангел. Бермудский треугольник был сладким местом по сравнению с тем, как иногда искрило тут, посреди старой мебели, макулатуры и виски.  
\- Когда ты предашь нас снова?  
\- Я не предам.  
\- С чего вдруг такая поразительная верность проявилась?  
\- Ты не веришь мне, я… понимаю.  
\- Нет, я не хочу тебе верить. Потому что у меня только один брат. Только чертов один брат из всей семьи! Понимаешь? И я ни хрена не буду верить тебе.  
\- Я не отнимаю у тебя брата.  
\- Не говори о том, чего не знаешь!  
\- Знаю, Сэм. Я всегда знал. Ангелы всевидящи.  
Сэм вздрагивает, оборачивается, замыкая все внимание синих глаз на себе.  
Вессель смотрит, не мигая. Едва сдерживая желание ударить, Сэм отворачивается.  
– Тебе не понять людей, Кастиэль. На тебе может быть подарочный мясной костюмчик, ты можешь чувствовать боль, но ты никогда не будешь человеком, ты не понимаешь нас.  
Возможно, он не сказал бы этого, если бы сейчас смотрел в глаза ангелу, видел, как медленно затанцевала на донышке взгляда ослепительно яркая боль.  
Когда в комнату входит Дин, боковым взглядом цепляя прижатого к стене Кастиэля и нависающего над ним брата, он грубо обрывает сцену. - Хватит, на разборки между собой нет времени. След левиафанов появился в Айдахо.  
Дни тонут, как в тумане, они мотаются с места на место, ища следы, возвращаются к Бобби и снова уходят в дорогу. Где-то внутри Дин знает, что все вокруг становится паутиной, и они вязнут, цепляются за нее и не могут оторваться. "Надо что-то делать", - твердит он по ночам бутылке виски. Бутылка смотрит на него и ждет. Она слишком полна, слишком холодна, ей непременно надо стать частью чего-то горячего. Кровь вполне бы подошла. Зеленоглазая кровь напротив.  
***

Где-то далеко Кроули салютует бокалом отражению, почему бы не проучить разок этого умника? Что там тогда менял у него Захария на парочку сплетен о Винчестерах…

 

II часть

 

***

Пока к долине я свергался темной,  
Какой-то муж явился предо мной,  
От долгого безмолвья словно томный.  
Его узрев среди пустыни той:  
"Спаси, - воззвал я голосом унылым, -  
Будь призрак ты, будь человек живой!"

_АД, 61-64  
Данте Алигьери. Божественная комедия_

 

Дин просыпается не на кухне, не в доме Бобби и даже не в том штате, в котором уснул. Чужая машина припаркована небрежно - она, совсем как какая-то деревенская куколка, выставляет зад на проселочной дороге, заигрывая с тусклым осенним солнцем. Впереди селение, и Винчестер хлопает дверцей чужой девочки. Его редко впечатляют люди с автоматами, но тут их как-то слишком. Чересчур. Быстрый взгляд оценивает ситуацию и сощуривается, когда незнакомцы вежливо кивают ему, пропуская. Не задавая вопросов, не спрашивая пропуск.  
Поднимаясь по ступеням первого встречного дома с парочкой вопросов местным, Дин не берет в расчет, что у него могут подогнуться ноги. Он привалился к двери, смотря на то, как ангел Господень целует то одну женщину, то другую.  
\- Кас?  
На мгновение глаза цвета небес вглядываются в него, затем неохотно скользят по лицам вокруг:  
\- Продолжим позже, вам верно нужно ополоснуться перед оргией?  
Женщины хихикают, улыбаются и выскальзывают из комнаты. У Дина не осталось шутки, чтобы их проводить, он молча смотрит на всклокоченного, какого-то поблекшего ангела и не понимает что не так - что-то ускользает, что-то важное.  
\- Ты не он, - вессель встает с пола, слегка заторможенный, улыбающийся.  
"Он пьян, - ловит себя на мысли Дин. - Пьян и…"  
\- Ты что обкуренный?  
Кас пожимает плечами:  
\- Почти всегда.  
Он говорит что-то еще, слово "оргия" в словаре бывшего ангела режется, словно острая бритва, и Дин молча оглядывает убогую комнату. Кровать с серыми простынями, сваленное в кучу одеяло невнятного оттенка, мутная бутылка на полу у изголовья.  
\- Кроули освоил новый фокус, - тянет Кастиэль, до боли знакомым жестом склоняя голову на бок, - из какого ты года?  
В нем нет ничего от прежнего мятежного воина Господа в вечном тренче, совсем не понимающего шуток. Будто свет выключился за синими стеклышками глаз. Оставляя пустой наполненный горечью и алкоголем сосуд.  
Дин бормочет:  
\- Две тысячи девятый.  
И даже сесть не хочется в этой комнате. Слишком жарко от свечей со сладкими дешевыми благовониями, разбавленными испарениями разлитого алкоголя. Дурной спертый воздух саднит горло. Травка на общем фоне едва улавливается, она щекочет нос, незаметно впутываясь в одежду, волосы.  
\- Что с тобой случилось, Кас? – имя не вяжется, оно не пристает к человеку, в котором нет ничего ангельского, ничего от того одухотворенного верой существа, чьей силы хватило, чтобы поднять его из ада.  
\- Жизнь, - ухмыляется бывший ангел, пожимая плечами, мешковатая одежда не скрывает тощий, нездоровый вид весселя. Он плотно закрывает дверь и оборачивается - лохматый, смешливый и совсем человечный, даже слишком.  
\- Ты ожидал другого будущего? – Кас ищет бутылку на полу, находит уже початую и прихлебывает из горла.  
Дин щурится и все шарит взглядом то вправо, то влево стараясь не смотреть в откровенные глаза Кастиэля. В них будто разом стерлась граница, делающая любой жест или взгляд ангела чистым, невинным почти детским. От этого становится не по себе.  
\- Больше не веришь в Бога?  
\- Нет, Дин, - звучит спокойно, обыденно, с оттенком старой въевшейся усталости.  
Кастиэль снова улыбается, чуть запрокидывая голову, чтобы посмотреть Дину в глаза. Он кажется меньше, тоньше, сутулее – как будто вместе с благодатью из него ушла добрая часть жизни, души, чего-то важного, что всегда ощущалось, как некий щит поверх поношенного бежевого тренча.  
– Левиафаны. Человечество почти уничтожено, ангелы покинули эту вселенную, ничего не будет как прежде, - на мгновение сквозь масляный расфокусированный взгляд мелькает прежняя отрешенность, а потом снова затирается, и ангел пьет.  
\- Будешь? – он протягивает ему бутылку, и Дин впервые чувствует, что от выпивки его точно стошнит, как и от обреченности, пустоты, грязи этой реальности, в которой безнадежность стала частью жизни, частью обращенного на него почти знакомого взгляда незнакомого человека.  
\- Выпивка, женщины, Кас, ты что, наверстываешь сколько там тысяч лет на небесах?  
\- Ты сам учил меня, сам водил в бордель. Что плохого в том, что я туда переехал? – тон горчит и колется, глумливо падая на терцию.  
Какое-то время Дин молчит, ему хочется сейчас стукнуть по столу или по морде этого существа и сказать: "Хватит! Ты же ангел, черт возьми! Ты же должен быть лучшим, должен…"  
Молча глядя на опущенную голову сидящего на полу человека, Дин проглатывает набежавшее бессмысленное прошлое. В этой пустой оболочке не осталось сил, надежды, веры. Только отчаяние, глухое и горько-сладкое как абсент. Ангел пал.  
\- Кастиэль, - с непривычки полное имя звучит насмешливо в этом убогом прокуренном доме.  
\- Да, Дин? – ангел не поднимая головы, продолжает все также сидеть у огня с бутылкой в руке.  
\- Где Сэм?  
Кажется, проходит вечность, прежде чем вессель поворачивает голову и смотрит на него. Он ничего не говорит. Ничего из того, что мог бы. Только смотрит. И на пару минут в его глазах горит такое зарево давней отцветшей боли, что Дин понимает, какой когда-то там был пожар.  
А потом это – все это: и взгляд, и просветление, и тоска по прошлому будто отступают во тьму маленькой комнаты, прячутся за тонкими бусами у порога, за парочкой старых светлых пятен на стене. Лица выцвели на этих фото. Очень давно.  
Дин невидящим взглядом оглядывает комнату. Они проиграли. Сэма больше нет. Не имело смысла дальше дергаться, бороться, что-то делать. Остатки человечества по-тихому превращались в отбросы и так же тихо подыхали где-то, где никогда не взойдет солнце.  
Но когда его рука тянется к бутылке, Кас неуловимо быстрым движением поднимается и кладет ладонь на замершую в дюйме от горла кисть. И сейчас ангел смотрит на него, бесстрашный, не ведающий сомнений, не отступающий и никогда не предающий своего Человека.  
\- Это не твоя, а моя вина. Это я впустил левиафанов в мир, - вессель забирает бутылку и что-то в нем меняется, будто щелкает предохранитель: он снова пьет и когда открывает глаза, они бесцветные, равнодушные, совсем чужие. – Оставь мне мои пороки, - губы чуть улыбаются, - раз уж жизнь забрать не можешь.  
Дин шарахается в сторону, назад, к крыльцу, на воздух, куда угодно, лишь бы не видеть, как обреченно, покорно и очень спокойно ангел жжет себя дотла. 

Там, вслед за ним. Избранный был Сосуд,  
Дабы другие укрепились в вере,  
Которою к спасению идут.

_АД, песнь вторая, 28_

 

Пепельная ночь встречает его прохладными объятиями давно наскучившей любовницы. Дин бредет мимо частокола хибар, машин, линий ограждения. Раздрай в душе, маяки негорящих звезд, мир, будто истончившийся, тусклый, ветхий, рассыпающийся в руках – и все в нем подернуто тленом, вкусом разложения и звенящей тишиной ожидания конца.  
Дин останавливается напротив ржавого гаража или склада - кто поймет, куда ведут знаки, если их так много. Оружие, припасы, какие-то вещи, медикаменты – все то, что команда по вылазке привозит днем; рука касается старого брезента и тянет пыльную, местами горелую основу. Импала не встречает его блеском полированного капота, она мертва, сожжена, словно часть прошлого; покрытые ржавчиной крылья скалятся остовом затонувшего корабля; безликим взглядом мертвеца наблюдают за бывшим хозяином разбитые фары. Дин сползает по ее боку, облокачиваясь словно о плечо друга, цепляясь за искры воспоминаний того дня, когда они с Сэмом смотрели на звезды где-то посреди поля, кажется вечность назад. Она единственная видела минуты его слабости и силы, единственная провожала его на войну, с которой он так и не пришел. Ждала, выносила из проигранных битв, мчала к будущему, пока могла…  
Закрыв лицо руками, Дин застыл, чувствуя непосильный груз, давящий на плечи, мешающий вдохнуть. Груз еще не случившихся потерь, еще не пришедших смертей и еще не коснувшейся боли. Груз, который он когда-нибудь поднимет и понесет. Вырывая из груди сердце, чтобы оно горело для других. Не для него. Не для тех, кого он любил. Но для всех. Всех идущих за ним во тьме.  
Он видел сегодня мертвые глаза будущего, видел в собственном лице, в отцветающих глазах ангела, в разбитом лобовом стекле его Импалы. И казалось, что это предел. Тот самый круг.  
Рука ложится на плечо. Теплая, знакомая, он, не поднимая головы, бормочет:  
\- Оставь, Кас.  
Но ангел не уходит, он никогда не уйдет. Как и в прошлом в тот последний день на земле, рядом с ним был последний ангел Господень. Тот, что уже не мог вынести его из ада, не мог заставить прикосновением руки исчезнуть демонов, но еще мог вывести из ада собственных кошмаров - протянув ладонь, даря то, что давно было похоронено под старым брезентом боли – веру в себя.  
\- Оставь меня, Кас, а лучше верни назад.  
\- Не могу, Дин, - голос хриплый, этот мужчина рядом с ним пьян, от него несет алкоголем и смертельной тоской. Он не говорит: "Я пал, у меня нет более благодати, нет веры, нет себя. У меня ничего не осталось". Не говорит. И даже не смотрит. Устало прислонившись к покореженному боку Импалы рядом с Дином, но Дин чувствует, знает, как звучат эти несказанные слова. Он сам говорит их себе, чтобы не забыть. Будущее. 

***

Как ни странно, утром он все еще в гараже. Склонив голову ему на плечо, рядом спит Кастиэль, зябко ежась от утреннего холода в своей тонкой застиранной рубашке. Голова тяжелая, будто снились кошмары, но спина вообще деревянная. Дин морщится, потягивается и осторожно касается плеча весселя.  
\- Кас, - голос сиплый, ангел открывает глаза, пронзительно синие, на мгновение такие же, как и прежде – вечно изумленные и настороженные, - а потом в них заползает похмелье, ломка и отвратительная пустота этого мира.  
\- Ты еще здесь? – ангел стонет, всхлипывая то ли от смеха, то ли от боли, когда встает. – Бл… Дин не заставляй меня привыкать спать на земле, я все-таки хрупкий сосуд, - он смеется, отрывисто, надломлено и очень тихо. Дин замечает на его щеке отпечаток от прошивки на предплечье его куртки, он отводит взгляд.  
\- Когда он… ну, то есть я, когда я вернусь с охоты? Надо поговорить.  
\- Он не будет с тобой говорить, Дин, - Кастиэль идет к выходу из гаража. - Ты ни с кем не говоришь после охоты. Поешь и спать.  
\- Подожди… вчера... спасибо, в общем.  
Ангел замирает на пороге, и часть его лица заливает солнечный свет, стирая круги под глазами, нездоровый оттенок кожи и лихорадочный блеск в глазах. Он напоминает сейчас его Кастиэля. Солнечного, светлого, даже предрассветного, будто только что прошедшего по радуге небес где-то на смешных цветных облаках.  
\- Не смотри на меня так Дин, - тон горчит, он серьезен впервые за их встречу в этой реальности. - Это прошлое. Я вижу его, когда смотрю на тебя. Чувствую, когда касаюсь тебя. Но я больше не его часть, прими это.  
Он уходит, оставляя за собой тонкий след воспоминаний, словно тех самых выцветших фотографий, которым больше нет места в этой жизни.  
Дин какое-то время смотрит на дверь, затем накрывает Импалу брезентом и выходит в новый бесконечно длинный день другой реальности.  
На полевой кухне его кормят, быстро молча, не беспокоя, вокруг него все затихают, люди стараются не задевать Предводителя. Он видно только вернулся с охоты. Вон какой бледный и не в себе.  
Дин ест без аппетита, но дело касается не только лирики – ему нужны силы, вчерашний день отдается пустым звоном в голове. Но в отличие от этого Дина, он все еще жив. 

***

\- Кас, - в доме падшего ангела женщины.  
Одна из них сидит на нем верхом, обхватывая бедрами, обнаженная, почти красивая, запрокидывает голову, стонет; вторая целует некогда неприкосновенные уста и смеется. Им хорошо. Дин смотрит на рассыпанную на полу травку, разбросанные вещи, пустые бутылки и свечи. Они словно дети, которые устроили «домик» посреди минного поля. Дин еще утром вчерашнего дня шагнул бы назад и вышел, но сейчас ему нужны ответы и он цедит сквозь зубы: - Кастиэль, есть разговор, - женщины затихают, смотрят на него дикими глазами отступающей страсти и молчат, а ангел на полу бессмысленно улыбается: – Может позже, Дин?  
\- Нет.  
"Нет" звучит войной, требует. Одно это слово отрицает право ангела перечить.  
Но Кастиэль безнадежно качает головой и говорит ему встречное – нет.  
Вспышку ярости Дин помнит смутно, только как подхватывает за локоть визжащую женщину и тащит к выходу, выставляет ее голую на улицу, затем вышвыривает вещи. Вторая поспешно исчезает сама. А ангел смеется полубезумным смехом еретика на костре. Костре острых колючих зеленых глаз. Он смеется, пока Дин не вбивает ему этот смех в глотку, до тех пор, пока кровь не заливает лицо, мешаясь со слезами. Этого человек не видит, не хочет видеть и слышать тоже не хочет. Дин молча избивает его, отрицая то, что слышит - ты не вернешься. Не вернешься!  
Он ненавидит эту реальность, презирает ее, чувствует кожей, как мерзко она дышит трупным смрадом города, шевелится во тьме отчаянием обрубленных конечностей и поит его страхом. Это не его будущее. Так не должно быть! Не должно.  
У Кастиэля давно не осталось сил тягаться с Дином, с любым из них, в оправданной жестокости. Оправданной ими и игранной на их правилах.  
Он только закрывает лицо руками и подтягивает колени - это не первый раз, когда Дин бьет его. Слепой от боли, ярости и отчаяния. Будто обвиняя, вынося приговор и казня одновременно.  
И вессель молча принимает это, впитывая едкую боль, поглощая – ничего не прося взамен. Он держит Дина вот так в минуты срывов не первый раз, позволяя сорваться на себе, чтобы никто другой не пострадал, чтобы Дин не пустил себе пулю в лоб. Он вызывает огонь на себя, зная, что выдержит. Все выдержит. Все, что даст ему его Смертный.  
И когда у человека подгибаются ноги, и он садится на пол, бессмысленным взглядом оглядывая свои заляпанные кровью руки, Кастиэль пытается подняться, чтобы сказать ему, с трудом размыкая разбитые губы, что это не конец. Что это место меняет его, и он не виноват. Вряд ли Дин его слышит. Вряд ли он вообще что-то слышит, оглушенный тем, что вторглось в его сердце. Осознание. Он мог бороться с кем угодно, только не с собой. И это не чужие, а уже собственные привычки приводят в этот дом. Заставляют… нет позволяют.  
\- Эта хрень больше не случится, - Дин встает с пола и морщится, когда смотрит в избитое лицо ангела. Он пытается отереть каким-то полотенцем кровь, заливающую подбородок.  
Ангел отстраняет его руку и идет умываться. Спокойный, даже равнодушный:  
– Не волнуйся обо мне, - он полощет рот, сплевывает кровь и кривится от боли. - Быстро заживет.  
И Дин понимает, что это не первый раз.  
Он опускается на стул и наливает себе выпить. Но не пьет. Просто сидит и смотрит, как горит оплывающая свеча.  
Ангел садится на кровать, затем ложится и закрывает глаза. Ночь молчит еще очень долго, пока он проваливается в сон без сновидений.  
Просыпается Кастиэль поздним утром, Дин все еще рядом. Слишком рядом. Он сидит на кровати очень спокойный, и от вчерашней паники ни следа в покрасневших от бессонницы глазах.  
\- Ешь, потом поговорим.  
\- Ну, я могу и то, и другое, - пытается улыбнуться вессель, лицо отекшее, разбитые губы едва слушаются. Он молчит какое-то время, затем добавляет извиняюще, – позже поем. Дин смотрит на него и качает головой.  
Кас изучает поднос, это не Предводитель принес ему завтрак в постель, а тот прежний, теплый, верящий, еще живой.  
\- У меня нет шансов вернуться, так? – всего один вопрос, но рука со стаканом воды замирает, и ангел смотрит на него с усталой обреченностью смертника. Он ждет ярости.  
\- Не знаю.  
Ничего не последовало. И когда Кас наконец поднимает взгляд, то видит упрямую твердолобую решимость, за которую пару лет назад научился уважать Дина.  
\- Тогда ты должен рассказать мне... - Дин медлит, - рассказать мне, что я делаю, чтобы вы выжили. Мы выжили, - поправляется он, и Кас опускает взгляд: - Ты нашел… способ.  
Он замолкает, когда стучатся в дверь - полевой совет ждет Дина как обычно в двенадцать. В лагере видели, знают, что ночью Предводитель остался у своего ангела, а утром принес ему завтрак. Ни для кого не было тайной, что Дин Винчестер был в аду, и спас его ангел Господень. Эта история была притчей, сказкой, укрепляющей веру людей в Вождя, правда Кастиэль был единственным кого тот иногда слушал. Он был последним из «команды свободной воли», что был еще жив. Но также он был и последним из тех, кто стал безразличен хладнокровному, расчетливому убийце, который вел остатки человечества последние годы.  
Женщины - те самые женщины - шептались о чем-то странном, с болезненным любопытством. Что он скажет? Сегодня? 

Ты вид столь жалостный являешь,  
Что кажешься чужим в глазах моих  
И вряд ли мне кого напоминаешь.

_АД, песнь шестая, 43_

 

Но Дин почти ничего не говорит, он только внимательно слушает, иногда задает странные вопросы. Будто проверяет их знания, как домашнюю работу. Приближенные хотят спросить его, все ли в порядке, но когда в комнату входит Кас, вопрос отпадает сам собой. Ответы читаются на лице ангела, только люди не знают правильных вопросов и молчат. Когда Дин отпускает узкий круг доверенных лиц, Кастиэль остается. Он пристально смотрит на него и наконец спрашивает:  
\- Ты им не скажешь?  
– Нет, - Дин крутит в руках карту, пытаясь запомнить схемы укреплений, - это знание будет им бесполезно.  
\- Но ты должен понимать, что тебе может не хватить…  
\- Навыков? – Винчестер скуп на эмоции, но ощущается совсем другим.  
И Кастиэль подается вперед:  
\- Пойми, Дин, тот… ты… он точно знал...  
\- Я и сейчас знаю, что делаю, Кас. Доверься мне. А когда он вернется, мы поговорим. Все схвачено.  
Ангел думает, как донести до человека то, что его гложет, но внезапно Дин улыбается ему. И Кастиэль замолкает, видя эту улыбку - он почти отвык от нее, почти забыл.  
\- Хорошо.  
Эта слепая преданность ранит. Она колется и обрекает на ответственность. Можно отвечать за весь мир перед одним единственным взглядом.  
Дин молча принимает эти условия, он давно их принял на самом деле, просто только теперь они так отчетливо проступают, словно темно-синие росписи на лице ангела. И Кастиэль уходит, унося с собой эту ускользающую тонкую, почти не существующую надежду. 

***

"Тебе не все равно", - Кастиэль смотрит на Смертного. Вот в чем была разница. Этому Дину еще не все равно, ему есть дело до друзей, до близких. Он по-прежнему чуткий, ранимый, уязвимый. Тот, кто мог сострадать и верить. Тот, кто когда-то повел за собой людей.  
Еще не машина для убийства, еще не животное, но Человек. Его Человек.  
\- Ужинать будешь?  
\- Нет.  
Организм требовал дозы, к которой привык, но сознаваться в этом сейчас было мерзко, и ангел забился на кровать, пряча в тени изможденное лицо.  
Дин сел рядом, потрогал его лоб, поморщился и пошел за аптечкой. Он вернулся с анальгетиком и жаропонижающим.  
\- Ломка?  
\- Нет.  
Второе нет, третье, какое угодно, Дину было все равно.  
\- Ты ел?  
Молчание.  
Ангел приподнимается на локтях:  
\- Дин, ты не можешь… не можешь вот так вот просто решить, что я прежний.  
\- Могу, - Дин не спорит, он убежден. - И я могу заставить тебя вспомнить это.  
\- Заставить? – вессель снова ложится, и ухмылка ползет за уголком губ. – Как когда-то ты заставил меня… - его тон, двусмысленная откровенная улыбка, говорят Дину больше, чем слова, и он вздрагивает, почти готовый уйти, готовый отказаться.  
Еще только минуту, он только посмотрит еще раз в тусклые глаза своего ангела. Что-то внутри говорит, что это не ложь. Тот Дин – из вчерашнего дня, что спал под боком у Импалы - никогда бы не поверил, треснул бы сейчас по бесстыжим губам. Но этот Дин, уже впитавший в себя часть новой реальности, начинает забывать, растворяться в безразличии вокруг, и чтобы помнить свое решение, помнить себя прежнего, он снова смотрит в лицо Кастиэля.  
\- Помоги мне, - мучительно, тихо. - Прошу тебя Кас. Я не справлюсь один.  
Ангел бессильно опускает голову и больше не спорит. 

***

Утро следующего дня находит Дина за ремонтом его Импалы. Он возвращает себе те ценности, к которым привык. Ему нужны маяки во тьме грядущего шторма. Все маяки.  
Днем он уходит на охоту, привыкая к своим людям. Привыкая к тому, как они заслоняют его собой, словно фанатики; голодные, но верные псы. Им везет, трофеи хороши: продукты, лекарства. Дин берет кое-что и несет своему ангелу.  
\- Яблоки? – Кастиэль бледный, в незастегнутой рубашке выглядит больным, и от этого его улыбка бликует солнечным светом в тусклой комнате. – Кого ты убил?  
\- Продавца мороженого, - серьезно отвечает Дин и улыбается. Это почти правда. Но им обоим она не важна. Не сейчас.  
Кастиэль ест яблочное мороженое и щурится от удовольствия. Он смешной, тихий, полный предвкушения, почти такой же, как прежде.  
Дин устало потягивается и садится на кровать, один бесконечно длинный день прожит. Всего один.  
\- Ты справишься.  
Дин не замечает, задумавшись, собирая обрез.  
Вессель качает головой, ангел мог бы вернуть этого Дина домой. Мог вернуть ему его жизнь, дать шанс что-то исправить. Воин Господень мог тягаться с Кроули и поворачивать само Время. Мог идти до врат Ада, и свет его крыльев слепил недругов на всех витках мироздания.  
Ангел, но не Человек.  
И Кастиэль молча отставляет пустой стаканчик от мороженого. Он чувствует сладковатый привкус, облизывает губы, улыбается чему-то и вспоминает, что же советовал Дин в последнюю ночь на земле.  
\- Я посижу здесь тихонько? – пробует он.  
И Дин кивает, небрежно, не оборачиваясь. Не видя, как по стене расползаются тени громадных крыльев. Едва слышно шелестя, они приподымаются и опускаются, распрямляясь.  
После того как левиафаны побывали в теле этого весселя, они запечатали в нем дух Благодати, как душу. Не выбраться. Ангел долгое время думал, что это и есть падение. Но крылья все еще были за его спиной. А значит, Бог все еще был с ним. "Именно Бог, - думает Кастиэль, - послал мне Дина. Он вернулся за мной на этот круг ада, как я когда-то пришел за ним. Маленький смертный. Знает ли он, что это Господь направляет грядущее, и ни Кроули, ни левиафаны не меняют этого".  
Впервые за все время на земле Кастиэль вспоминает строки из старой книги людских страстей.  
"И не убоюсь я зла, потому что ты со мной… пока ты со мной". 

***

Дин просыпается от неестественной тишины. За окном вспышки, яркие, так что глаза режет, и, почти на ощупь найдя обрез, Дин выскакивает из дома.  
Тонкое светло-синее зарево окутывает лагерь, оно колышется, словно туман, не давая разобрать, что происходит.  
\- Дин! Дин! Сюда! – Чак хватает его под руку и тащит снова в дом. Когда хлопает входная дверь, перед глазами все равно яркие белесые пятна.  
\- Нельзя смотреть на Благодать вот так! – пророк нервно оглядывается и тыкает в него пальцем: - Ты не… ты не тот Дин? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Что там такое? – обрывает его Винчестер, не рискуя выглянуть в окно.  
\- Кастиэль.  
Чак, в минуту растеряв запал, как-то слишком старательно прячет глаза, внезапно заинтересовавшись ботинком.  
\- Что ты хочешь сказать? – цедит Дин, нутром чувствуя подвох.  
\- Ангелы неуязвимы перед левиафанами в своем истинном облике, уязвимы только сосуды. Он последний ангел Господень. Последний, кто остался, и ты придумал хитрый способ… Ты герой! – Чак жалко бормочет какие-то эпитеты и прячет глаза. А Дин чувствует, что внутри него нарастает страх. Темный, странный, чужой.  
\- Что там?! Бл... что там такое?!  
\- Он единственный, кто может остановить их, ты дал ему это задание, ну другой ты, - Чак, сидя на полу, медленно начинает отодвигаться.  
Дин хватает его за руку и почти шипит:  
\- Что там?  
\- Кас не мог освободиться от весселя, понимаешь? Не мог уйти, что-то там нарушилось… эти левиафаны. И тогда ты прочитал в каких-то книгах, что надо уничтожить тело, сжечь его, полив святым маслом.  
У Дина остро режет где-то под ребром, он выдыхает:  
\- Что… ты хочешь сказать… он сейчас горит живьем?  
\- Ангел Господень, освободившись, сможет больше помочь тебе, чем человек, которым он был, стал, то есть… ты сам так сказал. Скажешь.  
Смотря в застывшее лицо Винчестера, Чаку отчаянно хочется добавить, что он не писал этого, но это ложь. Он писал и то, как, ярко полыхая, высоко взметнется святой костер, и то, как ангел взойдет на него. Подчиняясь желанию своего Смертного. Последнему приказу того, другого Дина, который не простил ему. Смерть брата, мир, лежащий в руинах, чувства вины за этот приказ. Он не принял в нем человека, не позволил остаться рядом.  
Тишина следующих секунд кажется Дину оглушительной.  
Кас не стал рассказывать ему про его последний приказ. Не стал спорить. Он взошел на костер, признавая вину, но не признавая то право, что делало его человеком. Право выбора.  
Винчестер просыпается с криком. Что-то прерывает заклинание Кроули. Кто-то.

***

\- Дин? – брат трясет его за плечо, Кас стоит где-то позади, не решаясь подойти.  
Это снова его время. Тот, другой ангел поверил в него, поверил в его будущее и сжег себя, чтобы дать ему этот шанс. Последний шанс.  
\- А? Да, все путем, - Дин оглядывается, ловит беспокойный взгляд Бобби и смотрит вслед весселю.  
Кастиэль молча уходит на кухню. Ему стелют там, на полу.  
Сейчас он кажется человеком, стреляет плохо, водит еще хуже. Дин бросил попытки учить его. Сэм даже не брался. Он таскался за ними следом, как бездомный пес, тыкаясь носом в закрытые двери человеческих душ. У них с братом было предназначение, а у него были только братья, которым был не нужен бывший ангел. Дин помнит это выражение затертой алкоголем тоски в синих глазах будущего. Он никогда не станет тем, кто отправит его на смерть. Никогда. Чего бы там не хотел от него Бог.  
Дин, никому ничего не объясняя, выезжает ночью, едет до ближайшей церкви, вваливается в храм и, не останавливаясь, идет до алтаря. Крест, грубый и простой, почти под потолком старой церкви не кажется символом величия веры.  
\- Может быть, я последний грешник, на которого стоит сейчас обратить внимание, - голос глухой, сиплый, Дин поднимает голову, - но тебе надо знать. Этих двоих не отдам. Ни одного из них. Я никому их не отдам, - ярость пересиливает страх, фигура человека у алтаря кажется огромной. Тени ползут по стенам, но Дин не видит их. - Ты меня слышишь? Вот мой уговор, Господь. Это будет моя война, - он говорит, не видя, как загораются свечи, – но оставь мне мое воинство. И я остановлю Всех. Любого. Левиафанов хреновых в том числе, - уточнение теряется в предрассветном сумраке.  
Рефлексию сбрасывает адреналин, и Дин чувствует себя готовым действовать, обученным, тренированным псом. Он готов вцепиться в глотку любому из тех, кто решится встать у него на пути. Будущее, которое он видел, его не устраивает абсолютно. А когда Винчестера что-то не устраивает, он это меняет. Доплачивает, если надо. Но никогда не берет со скидкой то, что ему не нравится.  
Дин уходит молча, оставляя игру на стенах свету и тени. В его глазах все еще горит ангел на костре. Кроули ворочается в пышной постели - кто-то сдвинул фигуры на доске, пока он спал. Но не те фигуры, что ожидалось.  
Утром Дин будит Каса, решительно сдергивая одеяло. Стреляют они в морозном остром воздухе декабря. Дин почти не шутит над промахами, дает советы, потом встает с капота покореженной машины и делает то, чего не делал до этого, придерживает руку ангела, практически обняв второй:  
– Ниже, не дергай курок… ага… вот так.  
Кастиэль, кажется, не дышит, он несмело оборачивается после первого попадания, и Дин улыбается ему с одобрением.  
\- Знаешь, ты только помни, что не один, ладно? При любых раскладах, - на мгновение Дин серьезен, он изучает траекторию выстрела, сощурившись, потом делает шаг назад, выпуская руку весселя. – Но стреляешь ты все равно хреново, это тебе не фазер, чтобы палить патроны за так. Давай еще раз.  
Человек улыбается, затем ежится, хватает снег с капота ближайшей машины и запускает боевой снежок в нерешительно застывшего ангела.  
\- Ди-и-ин… - Кастиэль выглядит обиженным с этим снегом в волосах, а смертный смеется.  
Он обещал себе будущее, в котором все точно будет хорошо. Обязательно. 

***

\- Ты нашел выход? – Сэм нерешительно подходит к брату, которого внезапно отпустила тоска, ярость, даже злость. Он выглядит собранным и знающим что делать.  
\- Нет, - легко отзывается Дин.  
\- Тогда в чем дело?  
\- Ни в чем.  
\- Дин?  
\- А?  
\- Что происходит?  
\- В смысле?  
\- Ты принес елку на Рождество, взял этих игрушек… что случилось?  
\- Ничего не случилось, - Дин все же оборачивается, он как раз закончил привинчивать елку к подставке. – Понимаешь? Еще ничего не случилось, и это в кайф. Это значит, что есть будущее, которое мы сделаем сами. Хрен с ними с левиафанами, да положить на них. Мы живы, Сэм, - он выдыхает и улыбается. - Будем жить. А? Как тебе такой расклад?  
Смотря на открытую улыбку брата, Сэму хочется верить. Он пожимает плечами и выходит за выпивкой. Рождество, в конце концов, они имеют право на один день мира.  
В дверях сталкивается с Касом. Тот молча пропускает его, неся коробку с мишурой. Ангел, который с трудом научился держать в руках бритву. Он поднимает взгляд, и та твердость, которая читается в синих глазах – она чужая. Это Дин. Это Дин смотрел вот так вот утром. Сэм оглядывается на брата. 

***

Заходит на кухню Сэм, отряхивая снег с плеч, неся пару бутылок шампанского и бренди. По дороге он долго думал, искал ответы, но в конце концов не придумал ничего лучше кроме: "Прости Кас, я не должен был вести себя как скотина".  
Мысль завернулась обратно в мозг, ангел стоял на кухне, медленно помешивая что-то в кастрюле. Дин гордо готовился полосовать индейку, а Бобби смотрел телевизор. Эта иллюзорная и смешная картинка «почти семьи» горчила старой памятью и бывшими близкими, которые продолжали смотреть с фотографий.  
\- Дин.  
\- Сэм.  
Они кивают друг другу, будто все как обычно. Все нормально. Мост между ними бывало качался, но не все балки рухнули. И Сэм поворачивается к Кастиэлю. Он должен поступить правильно. Дин делает вид, что не слушает. Но его нож ходит медленнее, а Бобби перестает щелкать каналами.  
\- Кас.  
\- Сэм.  
Слова топорщатся в горле, как стоя обидчивых птиц.  
– То, что тогда… Ты не «мясной костюмчик», - он подходит ближе, неловкий, слишком большой для этой маленькой кухни, и пытается улыбнуться. - Я забыл, как сам ошибался и не раз, но Дин всегда прощал мне. Люди умеют прощать, Кас. Прости меня.  
Вессель кивает, смотрит на него, затем на Дина и возвращается к помешиванию чего-то в кастрюле. Затем говорит тихо, чистым очень спокойным голосом нашедшего равновесие человека:  
\- Я прощаю тебя, Сэм Винчестер.  
Тот помимо воли улыбается.  
Ангел непонимающе смотрит на него синими глазами Джимми Новака, про себя отмечая, как улыбается Дин и деланно насупливается Бобби. "Рождество, - думает ангел. - Странное время для смертных". Он много сильнее, чем кажется, и много слабее любого из них, последний из легиона Четверга. Занимая место по правую руку Дина, Кастиэль чувствует, что всегда был здесь – и всегда будет. Без Благодати или с ней. Там, в будущем их ждали новые битвы, потери и страхи, но он всегда будет стоять между миром Тьмы и жизнью своего Человека. Словно последний крестоносец на святой войне, последний, кто падет в бою за веру. За Смертного с зелеными глазами.


End file.
